


The happy ending exists, after all.

by sanashine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: Momo and Mina spend a night together, but Mina seems to not remember anything.----« Did you talk with Mina about the thing that happened on the last Friday? » She says emphasizing the word “the”.I take Sana’s glass of wine and I drink. I don’t want to talk about what happened, it was a terrible mistake and she was too much drunk. I couldn’t understand why Sana wanted to discuss about it so much.





	The happy ending exists, after all.

There are some moments in life where you should take the courage to confess what you feel, even if it’s the most difficult thing in the whole world.  
I was trying to confess my feelings to Mina from when we were respectively seventeen and sixteen years old and we went to the same dance school. I’d joined the school just because I wanted to know her and it worked. A few months later we were like best friends and I was _fucking_ in love with her.  
Nine years have passed since when we met, I’m twenty-six now, I’m still in love with her, and she’s happily in a relationship with someone who’s not me.  
« Hello, earth calls Momo? » I look at the person that is sitting in front of me, I’d almost forgotten that she was there.  
« Yes, Sana. What were you talking about? » I take a deep breath, trying to focus my attention on Sana and not on me.  
She is staring at me with a strange smile on the face.  
_Oh no, not again, please._  
« Did you talk with Mina about _the_ thing that happened on the last Friday? » She says emphasizing the word “the”.  
I take Sana’s glass of wine and I drink. I don’t want to talk about what happened, it was a terrible mistake and she was too much drunk. I couldn’t understand why Sana wanted to discuss about it so much.  
_I need at least another one._  
I’m calling the waiter when I hear my friend clearing her throat. I roll my eyes.  
« What? She’s with Chaeyoung, I’m her best friend, end of the story, » I make a pause trying to stay calm.  
_Don’t let her win this time, c’mon._  
« Anyway, when will your girlfriend arrive? I’m starting to starve! » I whine and I start hoping that she will let drop the subject.  
« I don’t care, I want to talk about the idiot who’s sitting in front of me. Why don’t you want to tell her? » I laugh shaking my head.  
« Are you serious? How could I? » She still has that smile on her face.  
_God, why she must be like this?_  
She keeps looking at me without answering and I only want to disappear forever.  
« What’s your problem, Sana? Why can’t you just forget everything? »  
_Or you could not remember like Mina does._  
I’m running my hand through my hair when I see my phone light up. A message. It’s Mina. I am still staring at the phone without taking it when I see a hand reaching for it.  
« Sana! » I scream without realizing it and a few people turn around looking at me with a judgmental look. « Sorry, » I murmur before looking again at the blonde girl. « I swear that I’m going to kill you if you don’t give me back the phone right now, » I am serious but she doesn’t listen to me, like always.  
« “I know that you’re not working today, can we see each other later?” » Sana reads the message trying to imitate Mina’s voice.  
_What an idiot._  
« Now can you give it to me, please? »  
She starts typing a message pretending that I wasn’t there.  
« Sana, for God’s sake, stop! »  
I can see a satisfied grin on her face.  
« Now you can have your phone, » She starts laughing and I take immediately the phone from her hands.  
_“See you at my place at 3 p.m., we need to talk.”_  
I take a very deep breath trying not to get too much angry. She’s acting like this only because she cares about me, after all.  
« Do you know that you are impossible, right? I don’t know how Dahyun could stand you, she’s a saint! »  
While I’m saying this, Dahyun walks in the restaurant with Jeongyeon and Nayeon, as if Sana wasn’t enough.  
« Dahyun! » Sana almost screams standing up to hug her girlfriend tight. The other people in the restaurant look toward us and I mumble a little « sorry », again.  
« Hi, » I say waving at my friends.  
« So… Have you talked with Mina? » Jeongyeon asks sitting next to me. Straight to the point, obviously.  
« No, and I’m not going to! » I pout. They kept asking about _the_ thing from that day.  
Sometimes I think that my friends are more interested in the Mina’s thing than me and I can understand why, Mina is a little angel and basically perfect.  
« You can't force anything, Jeongyeon, » Nayeon intervenes as she sits next to her wife.  
_Finally someone who understands me._  
I whisper a « thank you » to Nayeon and she winks at me before starting to read the menu.  
« Do you know that Momo rejected Mina five years ago? » Sana says out of nowhere finally letting Dahyun breath and taking place at the table.  
« What?! » My three friends exclaim looking at me with a shocked expression on their faces.  
_I can’t believe that this is happening again._  
« Girls… It’s not exactly what happened, » I try to explain but obviously they won’t let me.  
« It’s all your fault, then! » Jeongyeon crosses her arms and stares at me.  
I take my head in my hands, this must be a nightmare.    
« Sana, are you really saying that this situation it’s all Momo’s fault? » She nods looking first at me and then at Jeongyeon.  
« Because of someone here I must go. Anyway, next time I’ll explain what really happened, » I say giving a bad look at Sana.  
« You should thank me, » She answers with a childish voice.  
I laugh, probably because I’m nervous and not for how my friend is acting.  
« We’ll see, » I reply as I start to take my things. « Don’t destroy the restaurant while I’m not here! » I finish while I leave the table.  
When I reach the door, I take a moment to look at my four friends: they are sitting there, talking and laughing. They were meant to be from the beginning and I’ve always envied their relationship.  
I leave the restaurant and, when I’m out, I take a deep breath. I’m ready to deal with the situation.  
_I can do this._  
  
  
                                                                                       
I get off the motorbike and, immediately, I notice a person standing in front of my house. It takes me one second to recognize Mina. She’s wearing the red scarf that I gave her as a present for Christmas and her car is parked in the driveway.  
She doesn't see that I've arrived, so I take a moment to look at her: she has a lock of hair which falls on her face, her eyebrows are furrowed while she's reading something on the phone. She's adorable when she's concentrated like this.  
« Hey, Mina! » Suddenly, she looks up and a smile lights up her face. She takes off the phone and starts to come towards me.  
« I’m so sorry I’m late, I was with Sana and- » I can't finish talking, the words lose themselves in the air. She was in front of me, looking at me with those beautiful eyes.  
« I know, it’s okay. Don’t worry, Momo, » She says and then she hugs me.  
I don’t have the time to realize what is happening. I can feel her arms around my neck, her body close to mine, I can feel her breath next to my ear.  
« I missed you, » She whispers those three words and everything is perfect for a moment. There is just the two of us and all the rest doesn’t matter.  
It’s strange, you know. Mina isn’t the type of person who expresses what she’s feeling with words, you have to guess by the way she acts.  
My head is full of thoughts when I need to break our hug. My heart was nearly coming out of my chest and I’m sure that Mina had been able to hear it.  
« We should go inside now, we can’t stay here forever, » She laughs and gives me a little push.  
We reach the door and I’m searching the keys in my bag when a memory of that night hits me.  
  
_“I tremble while I’m looking for the keys because Mina is hugging me from behind with her head on my shoulder. I can feel her impatience, her body is pressing against mine._  
I can’t concentrate, both the alcohol and Mina are making the situation too much hard. I feel her hands on my hips, she makes me turn around, now we are looking at each other. I’m lost in her eyes.  
It’s a moment and her lips are on mine. It’s a gentle kiss, it’s what I always wanted. After a while, she interrupts the kiss and I already miss feeling her in that way.  
« I want you, » She says in a whisper, still with her lips near to mine.  
I can’t believe that all of this is happening. Then she takes my hand and helps me to find the keys. We’re ready to enter when-“  
  
« Momo, are you okay? » I hear her voice and I come back to reality.  
Mina is next to me, her hand on mine, just like that night. She’s looking at me with a strange expression on her face.  
_Obviously, she’s looking at me like this. I’m acting like an idiot._  
« Yes, Mina. I’m sorry, » I say staring at the door.  
I can finally open it and we enter: the house is a mess. I couldn’t find the force to do something from that night. Everything is the same: the pillows on the floor, my shirt on the table, her _bra_ on the sofa.  
Mina is right behind me and she’s looking around like in trance. She has again that expression, the concentrated one. She's thinking as if there is something that she wants to remember.   
« Do you want something? A tea? » I ask heading into the kitchen. I don’t hear an answer, so I turn around and I find Mina looking at the sofa with a pillow in her hands. I sigh.  
_Why does this have to happen to me?_  
I reach her but she doesn’t notice it, she is too much focused on her thoughts.  
« Mina? » The brunette looks at me, but she’s not really doing it. She shakes her head, as if she’s trying to send away what is inside her mind. I stay there waiting for an explanation that doesn’t want to come.  
I don’t know what to do. I can't even say if she has some memories of what happened or if she's just confused by something. Mina sits on the sofa and I do the same, waiting for her to say something. Nothing happens. We are trapped in silence. It seems like an eternity has passed when she finally speaks.  
« Sorry, I… I broke up with Chaeyoung. It’s okay, » She smiles saying these words. Usually her smile could have lighted up an entire room, but this time it’s a sad one.  
Hearing those words makes my heart skip a beat and, somehow, I’m feeling happy even if it’s so _fucking_ selfish. I can’t help it, it’s like the universe is finally giving me a hand. It’s my possibility to make things work between us in a romantic way.  
« Do you want to talk about it? » I try to understand what Mina is feeling, maybe it’ll help me to figure out how to approach the issue.  
« I understood that I didn’t love her and… » The angel who’s sitting in front of me makes a pause and I force myself to not smile watching her. « It didn’t feel right anymore, you know? To stay with her without having the same feelings, » Mina passes a hand through her hair, she always does it. __  
« Oh, I see. Did Chaeyoung take it well? » I ask, even if I’m not interested in the answer. I’ve never liked her, we all know why. I need to put some space between us because I don’t want her to look me into the eyes while answering, in that case she would understand that maybe I was relieved by their break up. So, I head to the kitchen to prepare some tea for both of us.  
« She said that she was waiting for me to do this, I didn’t know that it was so obvious, » Mina laughs nervously. « I’m not the best liar out there, » I agree with her and we let the subject drop.  
While I’m preparing the tea, we make conversation like we always do. She tells me that her dance school is doing well, every day some new kids arrive.  
When the tea is ready I take it and I sit again next to Mina.  
« So… Are you going to tell me why Sana is acting weirder than usual lately? » She makes an adorable expression curling her lips. I’m too focused on her and it takes like 30 seconds for me to realize.  
« Oh, yeah? What did she do this time? » My voice shakes. I’m sure that Mina notices it, but she doesn’t say anything.  
« Every time we met she asks me if I remember something about her birthday party, » She runs her fingers through her hair again; she’s clearly embarrassed. She must remember how much drunk she was but not the other thing, right?  
_I’ll kill Sana later, I swear._  
« She likes being an idiot, you know. You didn’t do anything bad! » I take her hand while I’m saying this and I regret it a second later. Suddenly I feel my _chest_ becoming warm, the same sensation that I felt during our night. I want to feel her again like that so bad. I need to break the contact while smiling at her as everything is normal.  
« Unfortunately, I have to go… I have a lot of things to take care of, » Mina says standing up, she looks nervous.  
« You can do it, you are the best! » I respond with a smile. I’m honest, when Mina dances everyone feels the need to stop and just watch, it’s magnificent.  
« So… See you? » She hugs me after talking and heads for the door. The brunette opens it and then she stops. Her _question_ is still in the air. I mumble a « yes », I’m still on the sofa, my gaze is lost, I’m looking at the ground.  
« Mina, » I say and I don’t know where I’ve found the courage. It’s now or never. I stand up, the brunette is not looking at me, her hand still on the door. She’s holding it strong, I can say that because of her knuckles. « We need to talk about something, » I continue.  
Mina turns around and looks at me. She’s waiting. She’s waiting for me to say something, she’s begging me with her gaze. That’s when I realize it. That’s when I finally understand that Mina remembers everything. That’s why she broke up with Chaeyoung and that’s why tears were in her eyes.  
« I’m sorry, Mina, » I can feel tears forming in my eyes, too. I’ve been holding them since that night, I’ve suppressed my feelings for so long and now I don’t know how to express it.  
« I know that you don’t love me, Momo, » She says, her voice is trembling.  
_I know that you don’t love me? What?_  
My brain takes a moment to realize Mina’s words. I can’t understand what she’s saying. I’m becoming crazy and this is a dream, because it’s too much unreal to be otherwise.  
« I’m a coward, that’s why I pretended to not remember anything for the past week. I don’t want things to become complicated between us, I buried everything in my heart for years just because I didn’t want to lose you, » Mina takes a deep breath. She sobs while she’s talking. It breaks my heart.  
« Mina, listen to me, » My voice is shaking. I’m trying to contain my emotions but it takes a strength that in this moment I don’t have. « I do love you, I love you from years, » Those words come easily. It’s so natural to say that I love her. I see her eyes becoming bigger while I’m talking. She seems shocked.  
I move towards her and, when we are close enough, I take her face between my hands and I kiss her. Her lips are wet because of the tears that she has shed, but she suddenly reacts to the kiss.  
It’s different from the first one. Without the alcohol in my veins, I can finally feel everything. Mina’s lips are the softest thing that I’ve ever touched. It feels like heaven. I can’t help but whisper some « I love you » between our kisses.  
When I feel Mina’s tongue makes her way into my mouth, I can’t stop myself anymore. The kiss become different, we feel the same need. We feel the same thing that we experienced during our first night together. I put my hands on her hips and slowly walk her in my room. In an instant we’re on my bed, Mina is under me and our hands reach every point that is possible to be touched.  
This is going to be one of the best afternoon of my life.  
  
  
  
When I wake up in the evening, I feel a weight on my chest. Mina is resting with her head on me, sleeping with her lips slightly parted. She has a peaceful expression on her face. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as her while sleeping. I touch gently her hair and I smile, I want to stay like this forever. I’m lost in my thought when I hear my phone ring. It takes a few moments to find it because it’s buried under our clothes. It’s not a surprise who is the person that is calling me.  
« Are you and Mina alive? I called you a thousand times! » When I answer I am suddenly attacked by Sana’s high-pitched voice. She’s screaming through the phone too much that even my sleeping beauty next to me moves in her sleep.  
« Don’t scream, Sana! Mina is sleeping, » I hear someone whisper and I understand that there isn’t only Sana on the other side of the phone.  
« So? Did it go well? » My friend asks, she’s happy considering how her voice sounds.  
« We’ll talk later, but yes. I think it did, » I smile saying this. I don’t know what will happen in the future, but I don’t have any intention to ruin the perfect moment that I’m living. Mina moves again and opens her eyes a little. She raises her head and smiles at me. I immediately turn off the phone, leaving Sana that now is probably talking alone. I lower my head to leave a gentle kiss on Mina’s lips.  
_I could get used to this._  
« Are you hungry? » Mina’s asks without moving from my embrace. I don’t have to answer because my stomach gives her an answer making a clear noise. « We should order some jokbal, » The brunette continues laughing. She knows me too well.  
After ordering the food, we remain in the bed, cuddling without thinking of something. We will have time to discuss about everything.  
When the jokbal arrives, Mina stands up, puts on my shirt and heads to the door.  
« I love you, Momo, » She says before leaving the room and I can swear that I’ve never felt my heart beating so fast before.  
After all, maybe this is how happiness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have liked it!


End file.
